


I don't do breakfast

by needmesomepie



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Brief mentions of other characters - Freeform, But not very much angst, Canon Compliant, Clearing it up - it's canon but not cos they meet at a different, Divorce, Fluff and Angst, Have a nice day, M/M, Marriage, Ollie's failing relationship isn't with Connor in this, all the other shit is basically the same give or take, and no murders, but mainly Connor and Oliver, bye my wonderful people, everything else is the same, i will however dig a hole and bury myself next to you, i'm sorry i just really needed to see my babies happy, okay i'm leaving, so there's no breakup between Ollie and Connor, sort of, that come as a direct result of this fic, they haven't met eachother before this night, they just met at a different point, this is a disclaimer that i will not pay for any funeral costs, this season is killing me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needmesomepie/pseuds/needmesomepie
Summary: Go to a bar, get drunk, forget it all happened. That's what Oliver's mind was telling him to do, and he was in every mind to listen. He didn't think life could get much worse but oh how tonight had proved him wrong. Getting home shouldn't be a burden, and loving someone shouldn't have to be a chore. But that's what his life had become and he hated it.
So fast forward to sitting in said bar and a very attractive man comes along, offering you a drink. What do you do? Do you decline, or do you take up on the offer? As much as he hated it, that was the choice that Oliver was forced to make. A choice between his morals and his heart.





	

Oliver was exhausted. He'd had a long, hard, boring day at work, starting at 8 and hadn't finished until 9 that evening. He got home and stood outside the door for 10 minutes, building up the will power to just walk in. But not even 20 minutes after he had made that fateful move, he was out again. He slammed the door, ran down the street and sat down at the local bar. It had been the worst night of Oliver's life. All 20 minutes of it. Ever since he'd gotten home, all he had heard was complaint after complaint, followed by shouting, resulting in an argument that had led him here. This wasn't out of the blue for Ollie, having these incidents occur nearly everyday, but none had been as bad as today. None before had led him to the 4 words he'd spoken and didn't now entirely regret. Infact, he felt as if a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. He ordered a drink and sat alone at the bar, probably looking miserable as hell. He played with the ring on his left hand, pulling it half way off his finger and then sliding it back down. He'd made a decision, but that was all of 5 minutes ago, he wasn't quite ready for the next step. It didn't take him long to finish his first drink, ordering another, slightly stronger, just a few minutes later. He'd lost track of how long he'd been sitting there, drinking and wallowing in his thoughts but as he looked at the clock sitting behind the bar, he figured it must have been at least half an hour.

"Makers Manhattan"

Oliver's thoughts were interrupted by a deep voice and a drink being placed infront of him, next to his now empty glass. Without even looking up he held up his left hand and blatantly stated "i'm married", expecting the stranger to take his drink, complete with two cherries and move onto the next guy. But that didn't happen, which prompted Ollie to look up into the eyes of possibly the most attractive man he's ever layed his eyes upon.

"No offense buddy, but you've been sitting alone in a gay bar for the past half hour, toying with your wedding ring that by the way i'd noticed, on a friday night. It might just be me, but something about that doesn't scream 'happy marriage'".

Oliver neither confirmed nor denied the myseterious man's statement, instead picking up the drink he'd been offered as a silent invite for the other man to sit down.

"The name's Connor Walsh by the way" the man, Connor, said, extending a hand with all intentions to shake. Oliver complied, shaking Connor's hand and introduced himself.

"Oliver Hampton."

Connor nodded, taking a quick sip of his identical drink.

"So, Oliver Hampton, what's got you all miserable?"

Oliver didn't want to have this conversation, at the very least with a complete stranger. But when he looked into Connor's eyes, he found the words tumbling right out from his lips, like he'd lost the key titled 'control'.

"My marriage is a shambles, or should i say, _was_ a shambles."

Connor frowned, what Oliver was saying implied that he'd sorted his marriage out. So why was he here, willingly spilling his heart to a man that was quite obviously interested in more than just a conversation?

"Was?"

"I asked him for a divorce."

Connor sighed, almost relieved at the answer. He'd known it was risky approaching a married man, but he couldn't help himself when he'd seen Oliver. He was taken within seconds at how beautifully attractive the man was, and in that moment had wanted to just rip off every item of Oliver's clothes there and then.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be, he's an arse"

"Does he have a good one at least? I imagine if he is one that's got to count for something?"

"God no" Oliver replied, regret lacing his words.

They laughed. Oliver laughed, really laughed, for the first time in years. He looked across the table at Connor, the smile on his face and the sound of his laugh causing a big hole to be partially filled in Olivers heart. He almost felt whole again.

"Right, i'm going to get you another drink and you're going to spill everything on your mind."

"Connor no-"

"No, no we're not doing this. I'm buying you another drink, same again?" Oliver nodded, defeated but with a huge smile on his face.

Connor ordered their drinks and led them over to a table towards the back of the bar, quieter and more private, perfect for conversation. They sat down opposite eachother and began to talk, Connor asking questions and Oliver answering. Small talk at first and then they hit the real reason any of this was even happening.

"So your husband.."

"Ex husband"

"Sorry, ex husband, what's his name?"

"Alex"

"Attractive?"

"Decent."

"Kind?"

"Used to be."

"You love him?"

"I did once."

Connor looked up, his eyes promoting Ollie to continue.

"I don't know when exactly i fell out of love with him, but i certainly loved him once. It was the little things at first, you know how when you see someone and your tummy fills with butterflies and you just can't keep that smile off your face. How when you're at work, bored out of your mind but it's okay because when you get home you get to see that face that makes it all okay. Or things as simple as sitting down and eating dinner together after a long day at work, were moments to be cherished. Those were the things that stopped first. Instead when i saw him i'd find an excuse to leave as quickly as possible, get away from the person that stole something as simple as being able to smile. Work, as boring and uneventful as it is, became more fulfilling than going home. I would work overtime and go out with work mates, just to delay going back to that house. Dinner became a chore, another thing i had to do when i got home on top of the washing and cleaning. It was awkward silences and rushed eating, accompanied only by the scraping of cutlery on china. Then after it was the little things he did, things i used to find endearing and cute. Like how he'd never be able to sit comfortably on the sofa during a film, constantly fidgeting until he snuggled into me and remained like that for the rest of the film. I used to like it, being close to him but slowly i began to get annoyed by it, how he'd constantly move and distract me from the film and then snuggle into me and make me unable to move. Slowly he stopped the last part, but never sat still. Then there was dinner. He'd wait for me to get home and i'd cook dinner. I didn't mind, not in the slightest because i always thought it was because he liked my cooking. Took me a while but i finally realised it wasn't that at all, i mean maybe he did like my cooking but that's besides the point. His lack of cooking wasn't because he was waiting for me to get home, so we could eat dinner together or because he was totally in love with my cooking. It was because he was lazy. He was too damn lazy to get up and chop up some vegetables. Whenever i was away with work, visiting family or something, he'd order a take out and the boxes would still be on the table when i got back. Next it was the clothes that never made it to the wardrobe, the pens that were always left on the table and the mugs that were left next to the sink, never coming into contact with soap until i got home. This was a man i used to imagine raising kids with, the man i married for fuck sake and we went from being happily married to arguing everyday. I'd get in and he'd complain at me, whine about all the crap he thinks i should have done whilst he's sat at home doing nothing all damn day, because he got his lazy arse fired. I mean everyday i'd stand outside the door for at least 10 minutes, having to build up the strength to just walk in. It wasn't love. I finally had enough today and told him i wanted a divorce. All little things really and like i said, i don't know when exactly i fell out of love with him. But i did, and i think he did with me."

When Oliver finished he took a massive swig of the drink infront of him, suprised at how much he'd said. How many things about Alex actually really pissed him off, some things he hadn't even noticed till he said them out loud. He looked at Connor, expecting him to be in his own world, completely zoned out from everything he'd said. But that wasn't what he found at all. Instead he was met with sympathy, care and _fondness_. He was met with the face of a man who actually cared and had listened to every single word that he'd said. He was about to say something else, a half hearted joked or something to raise the blanket of sadness from around them, when Connor spoke.

"I'm proud of you."

Oliver looked up, not expecting those to be the first words out of Connor's mouth at all.

"What?"

"I'm proud of you, for saying all of that and getting out of a relationship that wasn't benefitting you in the slightest."

"I..thank you, i guess"

"No need to thank me, i said i was going to listen and that's exactly what i'm doing."

"Well if it's any consolation to you, you're being a very good listener."

"Well what can i say, i try." They laughed.

"So, Connor. You basically know everything shit about my life right now, so here i am returning the favour. Why in the hell is an attractive young guy like yourself, spending his night in a bar full of alright looking guys, talking to an old boring guy like me?"

Connor looked down at the table, trying his hardest to ignore the fact that Oliver had essentially just called him the most attractive guy in the bar.

"Right for one, you're not boring. Two you're not old either. Three, because my life is shit and i needed to take my mind off of it."

"Care to expand?"

"I'm a second year law student, which is as fun as it sounds. The work load is unbelieveable, 2 papers a week minimum and on top of that i have to work with my teacher/boss solving all these high profile cases that means no sleep. I can't remember back to a time where i got more than 3 hours of sleep in one night. I love law, don't get me wrong but studying it? It's shit. When i'm standing in that courtroom infront of a judge defending my client, that's what i love. But chances don't come often, and when they do you have Annalise Keating breathing down your neck 24/7."

"Wait you work for Annalise Keating? Like, _the_ Annalise Keating?"

"Yeah, she's not as great as the papers make you believe."

"No. No, no, no, i wasn't going to say i was jealous. I was going to say i'm sorry. She's a fiesty one and i would not like to have her as my boss."

Connor blinked, multiple times, making sure he'd heard correctly. Oliver had just sympathised with him about working with Annalise. No one had ever done that before. They'd all told him to appreciate the opportunity, that it was once in a lifetime. Never had someone said _sorry_.

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"You're the first person to understand. Everyone else tells me to stop moaning and get over it, enjoy it while the opportunity was there. So thank you."

"You're welcome. As for the rest of it, i know uni can be hard. I dropped out, making my way to the top through the one thing i was good at. But you're a strong individual, i mean to make it through a whole year already? I commend you on that because it's not easy. Keep at it, keep working hard and you'll get to where you want to be. You've just got to believe you can."

"What if i don't believe i can though?"

"I believe you can and i've only known you for a couple of hours. You can do it, trust me."

Connor looked down at his drink, attempting to hide the blush that rose on his cheeks, but Oliver saw it anyway.

Although this hadn't been what either of them had been looking for by coming to this particular bar on a friday night, neither were in any mood to change what they had. Sometimes the simplest thing of just having a friend and talking, could make a night fly by. Like theirs had, which they realised soon after looking at the time.

"How have we been sitting in here for 3 hours."

"I don't know but i feel like i need another drink, no arguments, i'm buying this time. What'll you have?"

"I'm fine with the same again, thank you Oliver."

Oliver nodded and walked to the bar, ordering their drinks. He returned a couple of minutes later, one thought on his mind.

"Alex has probably packed his stuff by now. I know i should be happy and screaming from the rooftops with joy, but he was still my husband you know? I was married to him for 7 years, dated him for 5 previous to that. It still feels a bit weird."

"I'd be suprised if you were totally okay with it to be completely honest with you. He was a big part of your life, you don't just get over that."

"God why couldn't he have been more like you, understanding and sensitive."

Oliver failed to notice the blush that time.

"And anyway answer me this - why did you even approach me if you knew i was married?"

"Honestly?"

"If you'd be so kind"

"Because for one i thought you were hot, like really hot. Two i knew something was up, the way you were sitting hunched over, playing with that damn ring and ordering drink after drink containing some pretty strong alcohol screamed 'help' and three, you looked lonely, like you needed someone to talk to, a friend. I figured that if i couldn't get you to bed, i could at least be that, a friend."

Although Oliver had asked for honesty, and Connor had all but promised it, he still hadn't expected the man to be so, well, _honest_. Maybe it was his upbringing, the unspoken words between his parents, or the years he'd spent in a relationship where the truth was as rare as walking sharks, but honesty was something Oliver was most definitely not used to. Not by a long shot.

"Wait so you wanted to whisk me away and yet you're content with just sitting here, talking?"

"Well, i wouldn't say that this is the outcome i was hoping for, but yeah, content, that pretty much sums it up." He winked.

"Hmm, you don't seem like the type."

"And what type would that be?"

"Oh you know, the one where you see a guy you're really attracted to but instead of taking him home, you talk about his shitty marriage. Just doesn't seem like you is all."

"Oh? What type do i seem like then?" He smirked.

"The type that would take a guy home, give him the best night of his entire life and leave before breakfast was even a considered card on the table."

Connor chuckled, low and heartily.

"Then you'd be right, i don't do breakfast. The guy would have to be pretty damn special for me to stay for breakfast."

Oliver mirrored Connor's chuckle. It had only been a few hours and he already felt as though he knew this man better than his husband of 7 years.

Connor picked up one of the cherries from his drink, holding it between his teeth and biting down slowly. Oliver knew what he was doing, and he wasn't in any mood to stop him. He watched as the juices ran red around Connor's teeth, as the flesh of the cherry ripped apart and the pip was revealed. He watched Connor eat the whole thing, a tingling sensation filling his gut. Connor was shamelessly flirting with him, and Oliver had all intentions of flirting back. He was split from his husband, getting a divorce, this wasn't considered cheating and they both knew it. Connor picked up his second cherry, Oliver expecting him to do the same again. But this time the cherry was brought forward, towards his lips and he realised what was happening. Connor was feeding him the cherry, and Oliver was biting down on it just as Connor had done moments before. When he'd finished, Connor retracted his arm, seemingly putting a barrier between them both. Ollie followed his gaze to the ring still sitting around his finger. At the start of the night he was reluctant to remove it, the divorce still new. But right now, here in this bar, Oliver knew what he wanted, and it wasn't a reminder of his past. He reached down and removed the ring, sitting it on the table in front of them both as a way of telling Connor it's okay, that he wants this too. Connor looked up, an air of caution still surrounding him. He moved his hands onto the table, Oliver meeting them with his own.

"Shall we get out of here? I don't want _him_ getting between us." Ollie stated, gesturing to the ring.

Connor nodded, standing up and taking the last sip of his drink, leaving two glasses and a ring on the table, as the only indication that they were ever there.

"I live just up the street, if that's okay with you?"

Again Connor nodded, still slightly unsure that this was exactly what Oliver wanted. Oliver picked up on this and slowly, as they walked down the road, slid his hand into Connor's, giving it a comforting squeeze before remaining there, the most comfortable it had ever been.

They arrived at Oliver's not even 5 minutes later, his hand still firmly placed in Connor's. Oliver opened the door to what looked like a lovely, 2 story family house. But Connor knew otherwise. Connor knew that behind these walls was not a happy family, not at all.

"Sorry about the mess. It was bad anyway but as i guessed, no care was taken when packing."

"It's fine Oliver, i like it."

Oliver smiled at Connor, glad someone could appreciate the hours he had spent decorating this place. But no matter how hard he tried, this had never felt like a home. The sofas still looked new, the cushions placed orderly. The mugs were all unchipped, unstained. The candles had never been used, still standing straight and tall like soldiers. The painting he'd bought a month after moving in, still sat in it's wrapping because Alex hadn't liked it. It was a house but it wasn't a home. It didn't look lived in and Oliver hated it. Hated coming back to it almost as much as he hated coming back to a husband that quite frankly was just an annoying house guest.

Oliver invited Connor to sit down, offering him a beer. He grabbed two from the fridge and sat down next to him, turning slightly towards the extremely attractive male guest he had sitting on his sofa.

There was silence, not awkward, just a comfortable silence. Something that hadn't been had in this house for years. Oliver kept glancing at Connor, Connor kept glancing at Oliver. Neither finding the right words to say. They gradually kept getting closer to eachother, till their knees and shoulders were touching. It was comfortable, not annoying like it used to be.

"Oliver i-"

But Connor's words were cut off by the sweet sensation of Oliver's lips meeting his. It took him by suprise, his mind blanking for a few seconds. But once he realised what was happening, and that _Oliver freaking Hampton_ was _kissing_ him, he responded. Moments later candles were lit, and cushions thrown out of the way. At some point during the night clothes had been disregarded and they'd made their way to the bed. No words were said, but both knew what they wanted. Connor was going to make Oliver happy again, in the only way he knew. By giving him the best night of his life.

 

~

 

In the morning, Oliver woke up to an empty bed. He knew it was too good to be true, that Connor would still be there when he woke up. He'd established the night before that Connor was a one night kind of guy, nothing more and yet it still sent waves of sadness through him. Connor was attractive, no he was gorgeous and kind and understanding, and Oliver had fallen completely head over heels for the young law student, in the short time he'd known him. Even if Connor had wanted to stay in touch just as friends it would have been better than nothing, but there was no number left behind, just a name and the memories of easily the best night of Oliver's life. Oliver decided to get up and get on with his day, there was no point lying in bed all day thinking of a life he had and a life he could have had. He had a shower, got dressed and began clearing away any memories left of the husband he once had. He started to make his way downstairs, cleaning being the only thing on his mind. But when he got down there, he was met with a complete suprise. Connor _'i don't do breakfast'_ Walsh, was standing in his kitchen making _him_ breakfast.

"Ah Ollie you're awake! I heard the shower but thought you'd gone back to sleep or something. What took you so long?"

But the question went straight through one ear and out the other. _Ollie_ , it was a nickname he hadn't heard in a long time. One that brought back memories of a time when smiling hadn't seemed so hard. But more than that, Connor was standing in his kitchen, making him breakfast and Oliver didn't really know what to do.

"Hello? Earth to Oliver." Connor chuckled.

"What? Oh sorry."

"No need to apologise. I made you tea but didn't really know how you like it so feel free to chuck it down the sink. Also, i accidentally chipped the mug...i hope you don't mind."

Oliver started laughing, gently at first but it escalated to full blown laughter that had tears running down his face.

"Oliver...?"

When Oliver had finally calmed down and was able to breathe again, he replied.

"It's okay, oh my god it's so much more than okay."

"I didn't know chipping a mug could be so funny but hey, i'll roll with it."

Connor turned back to the bacon, beginning to plate up everything he'd cooked. When he turned back, two plates in hand, he was met with Oliver staring at the wall. More specifically, a painting on the wall.

"I hung it up this morning. It's nice, i don't know why you left it in it's packaging for so long."

"Because Alex hated it."

"Then that man only seems to have good taste in men, because that's a damn fine piece of art."

Connor chuckled but was met with Oliver's lips on his, in a gentle but passionate kiss.

"Thank you" he whispered against his lips.

"What for?"

"Just being you."

The short conversation held just milimetres from the other, ended in another short kiss.

They broke apart, Connor remembering he held breakfast in his hands.

"I made what i could from what you had in the fridge, bacon, eggs and toast is what we've got. Oh and the tea, if you decide to drink it."

"This is the best breakfast i've seen in years."

"Then you do not get out much."

"Maybe you can change that." Oliver chanced a glance at Connor, seeing a genuine smile grace his features.

"I'd like that."

"Me too."

They sat down at the table, opposite one another and began to eat. Turns out Connor hadn't quite got the tea to Oliver's standards, in the way that Oliver really didn't like tea at all. He was more of a coffee person, and Connor had already memorised his order. Milk and two sugars, information he didn't think he could forget if he tried.

As Oliver sat at the table, making easy conversation and eating breakfast that had been prepared for _him_ , not the other way around, he smiled. He looked around at the mug that had a chip, the sofa that had cushions haphazardly thrown onto it and the candles with wax dripping down the side. He looked at the painting, hanging in pride of place and at the man sitting opposite him that had made everything okay. The house that he'd spent 7 years living in, finally felt like a home and the smile on his face finally felt real. He finally realised what it was that he'd been missing all these years, what it was that had caused that hole in his heart. He was lonely and in one night, Connor Walsh had filled that hole completely. He felt whole again. Oliver Hampton felt whole, and he felt happy.

All because Connor Walsh had decided to stay for breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry i just need to see my babies happy  
> There's been so much heartbreak already this season and we're only 4 episodes in and oh my gOD their conversation in the last ep both physically and mentally pained me like please get back together oh my god 
> 
> Should i continue this? I feel like i should continue this but idk, what are your thoughts my wonderful people??


End file.
